


Moments Like This

by whitewolfandthefox



Series: Jaskier x Reader One Shots [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitewolfandthefox/pseuds/whitewolfandthefox
Summary: You and Jaskier have a playful afternoon.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Series: Jaskier x Reader One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658923
Kudos: 37





	Moments Like This

“Jask!” you shrieked as you felt a bucket of cold water upended over your head. Lifting your hair away from your face, you surveyed your soaking dress before flipping your locks back and turned your head to glare at Jaskier who was holding an empty bucket and grinning as he cackled like mad. 

“You looked too hot, Y/N. I was only thinking of your health, darling. You needed to cool off so you don’t catch a sickness.”

As you slowly advanced on him, the smile on his face faltered slightly and he started to back away, dropping the bucket as he went. You kept creeping closer, a feral grin appearing on your lips.

“Love? Wha- what are you doing?” He glanced behind him, searching for an escape route.

“I’m just thinking of your health, my dear. You must have taken mad from this heat we’ve been having. Come here, and I will help cool you down.”

At this, Jaskier’s smile dropped and he spun on his heel, taking off across the courtyard where you had been drawing before a rampant demon had decided to upend a bucket of water on you. You gave chase, lifting your skirts and kicking your soaked slippers off so you had traction on the cobblestone. 

Laughter filled the air as you darted after the man, slipping and sliding through the courtyard. As you turned the corner, you ran headfirst into a wall of muscle, falling to the ground before you glanced up to see Geralt looking down at you with a bemused expression on his face, Jaskier peeking out from behind him.

“See? I told you she was after me, you need to protect me Geralt!” Jaskier implored the man, backing away yet again as you struggled to get your feet under you, hampered by your wet skirts.

Geralt didn’t reply, only reaching down to grab you under the elbow and lift you upright, setting you down and stepping out of your way.

You smoothed your hair down, “Thank you Geralt, your help is much appreciated. Now, if you will excuse me, there is a sinister bard that has a cold shower waiting for him.”

The two of you ignored Jaskier’s squawk of indignation, “Why do you help her? Not your oldest friend?”

Geralt glanced back at the bard, “Maybe I like her better.”

You inclined your head and curtsied, laughing when you saw the corners of his lips quirk up. “Thank you, kind sir. Now if you will excuse me, I have some matters to attend to.

You chased after the man, a string of curses turning the air blue around you as he headed for the edge of town, hoping to lose you in the forest.

  
  


Dodging tree branches, you finally caught up to Jaskier as he tripped over a tree branch and went down with a thud. You threw yourself onto his back, pinning him to the ground, feeling his body shake with laughter.

You rolled off of him onto your back, staring up at the clouds in the sky. You pointed, “That one looks like a horse, see Jaskier.”

You heard him chuckle to himself. “Leave it to you to get distracted by the clouds, love.”

You elbowed him as he arranged himself next to you, “I don’t get distracted, I’m just biding my time.”

This time he laughed outright, before the two of you fell silent, basking in each other’s company.

After a time, he got to his feet, reaching a hand down to help you up. You tucked your hand into the crook of his arm, following him along a small path back towards the town. As you passed a small river, an idea came to you.

Hiding the smirk on your voice, you asked the man next to you. “Jaskier, do you love me?”

“Of course, sweet, you know this.” He frowned down at you in response to your question.

“Then you don’t mind if I do this?”

“Do wha- woah!”

You had wrapped your hands around his arm before tugging backwards, pulling both of you into the river.

  
  


Jaskier came up spluttering as you wrapped your legs around his waist, allowing him to support the two of you standing in the river.

“Now that wasn’t very nice, darling.” He stared down at you, water trickling down his face.

You shivered at the heat of his gaze. “Revenge is sweet, darling, and its even sweeter when its not expected.”

Jaskier didn’t reply, slowly shifting his hands from where they were holding you at your waist, grabbing beneath your bum to lift you closer to him.

Your eyes flickered from his gaze, down to his lips, and back up. He didn’t miss the motion, leaning down to capture your lips in a heated kiss, a moan leaving you at the feeling. He licked into your mouth, swallowing your moan as the two of you lost yourselves in the moment, only admiring each other’s bodies, and just being content in each other’s embrace.

**~*~*~*~**

Later that night, after having changed into dry clothes, you and Jaskier lay cuddled together on a blanket, watching the stars go past. You would occasionally point at something in the sky, fascinated by the stars, before allowing your upraised arm to flop to the side onto Jaskier’s chest. He would grin at this and pull you closer, tucking you under his chin.

You fell silent, snuggling closer to the man, shivering slightly at the cold. Jaskier noticed, and sat up briefly to pull another blanket out of the bag you had brought, covering both of you with it. He lay back down, gently tracing random shapes into your back. “ **I miss moments like this more than anything** ,” he murmured, “I wish we could just pause time and stay together, in this moment forever.”

You turned your head to place a kiss against his shoulder. “Neither of us would be content. You have a wanderer’s heart, love, you could never stay in one place for too long. And I want to explore, to learn. I don’t want to stay in this town forever, it is too small and nothing ever happens.”

Jaskier glanced down at you, “You could come with us.”

You fell silent, debating the offer. You had always wanted to travel the world, and this was the perfect opportunity.

“Really? You wouldn’t mind?” you squinted at him, “Geralt wouldn’t mind?”

The man next to you scoffed before sitting up. “You trust me so little? Of course Geralt wouldn’t mind, I wouldn’t do anything I didn’t think he would approve of.”

Sitting up as well, you arched an eyebrow at his statement. “Of course, Jaskier. You would never do anything Geralt didn’t like.” You drawled the statement out, silently laughing as the bar turned pink.

“Never mind that, he doesn’t mind that you are tagging along. I have already asked him and he grunted his approval.”

You stared at him, “I could come?”

“Of course, love.” Jaskier smiled gently.

Shrieking, you threw yourself at him, tackling the bard to the ground as you showered his face with kisses. Grabbing you around the waist, he flipped the two of you, trapping you between his body and the ground as he captured your lips in a slow, heated kiss. “I take it, that's a yes?” he stared down at you with hooded eyes, voice low and husky.

Licking your lips, you slowly nodded. His eyes flashed, before he leaned back down, pressing against you as the two of you lost yourselves to the sound of the night.


End file.
